


We Are Not Broken

by Boopoopeedoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: After the Civil War, Vision is haunted by Wanda Maximoff's screams, the screams of the girl he loves, whom he never got a chance to tell. The sound haunts his dreams, even later, when he knows she is okay.Later, when he has a nightmare while visiting her, Wanda offers a special brand of comfort.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	We Are Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Egeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/gifts), [JustAnotherMarvelGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/gifts), [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts), [MissObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/gifts), [Beardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/gifts).



> AN: I know I have a bunch of other fics I should be working on, and I promise, new chapters are in progress, but this one-shot plot bunny took up residence in my brain and decided not to leave until it was written. So, here it is as a Christmas gift. Enjoy!

Vision had always hated hearing Wanda Maximoff cry, or scream. In the early days after she had moved in to the Avengers compound, he heard them often. Wanda would wake screaming from a nightmare. Of her Parent's death's, of Pietro's. Of the experiments that had twisted her into whatever she was now, of the tragedies in Sokovia that she had helped to cause.

Vision would rush to her side to wake her, and try to calm her down. For the first few weeks, Natasha did too, not entirely trusting him. She hadn't been there when Vision picked up Thor's hammer, hadn't witnessed the event that won the other Avengers over. After awhile, however, Nat saw that Wanda was much more comfortable with him than with her, saw that he was not going to hurt her. After that, Natasha would peek out of her room to check nothing sinister was going on, nod, and leave Vision to it.

After the first few instances, in which Vision had startled Wanda and almost found himself thrown into the wall, She had said it might be best if he knocked next time.

So, Vision would knock. Then he would offer Wanda a drink, sit with her a while. Listen, if she wanted to talk. Her stories often broke his synthetic heart. She had suffered so much, too much for someone so young.

After they had known each other for a while, Wanda would look at him sometimes, with her wide, sad, beautiful eyes, and ask if she could have a hug. Vision couldn't find it in him to say no, so she would curl into his side like she belonged there, and he would hold her for a while, hoping he could chase any further nightmares away. He began to imagine what it might be like to hold her every night. Imagined kissing her hair, or her lips. Imagined other, even more intimate acts. His imaginings eventually became strange visions when his body entered rest mode, his version of dreaming, dreams that jolted him awake and caused him to require a cold shower.

Vision didn't believe it could ever come to anything, of course. No woman would want him, looking as he did. It never occurred to him that there was a chance Wanda shared his feelings, or that on the nights where she was not plagued by nightmares, she may have been having similar dreams.

All he knew was that beautiful, broken girl had stolen his heart, and he didn't want it back.  
\--

Vision remembers hearing Wanda scream, when they took her away after the Civil War. He wanted to scream himself, to tell them to stop, tell them not to hurt her. She caught his eye, shaking her head, and the sound died in his throat as he watched her collared and bound, tossed carelessly into the back of the high security vehicle.

Vision accompanied Rhodes to the hospital with Tony, but his thoughts were with Wanda, the sound of that scream still tearing at his heart. Later, when he was alone in the compound, so very alone, Vision screamed. He screamed because nearly everyone he cared about was gone. He screamed because the woman he loved was gone, and he had never had the chance to to tell her.

Vision screamed because he knew he had made the wrong choice. Hurting Wanda could never be the right one.  
\--

Vision was haunted by Wanda's screams. They crept into his dreams, dreams that soon became nightmares. Now, he knew what it felt like to wake screaming from a nightmare as Wanda often had. The feeling was terrible, and he respected Wanda all the more for having endured it so regularly.

The nightmares remained, even after Wanda had been rescued, and he knew she was okay. Even after she had kissed his cheek, his synthetic heart swelling with the hope that maybe, just maybe, she did feel the same. Even then, the nightmares continued, because knowing she was safe now didn't change the mistake he had made.

Wanda didn't know about any of this until Vision's second visit with her. The bed in their current hotel room was large, and so they had shared it, though kept a respectable enough distance between them for two people who were, at that point in time, still 'just friends'.

Vision whimpered in his sleep, beginning to toss and turn.

"No.. don't do it.. please stop.. don't hurt her.. Don't hurt her!"

He woke with a jolt, his own screams ringing in his ears, and Wanda shaking him.

"Vizh! Vision!"

"Wha.. What.."

"I think you were having a nightmare" Wanda's expression softened. "I didn't even know that could happen to you. Are you okay?"

He was about to answer that yes, he thought he was, but by the moonlight filtering through a gap in the curtains, he could see the marks on her neck, remnants of her shock collar from The Raft. The once angry red welts were healing well, and soon enough they would fade completely. Still, it hurt Vision to see them, and his face crumpled.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Wanda. Keeping you confined to the compound.. The Raft.. You didn't deserve that, any of it."

"That.. your nightmare was about me?"

"Yes.."

"Vizh, that is so sweet.." Wanda frowned, though her eyes remained soft. "Really, really sweet.. but we talked about this. I'm okay now. I never blamed you."

"I blame me!" Vision snapped, surprised by the wetness on his cheeks, from the genuine tears he didn't know he could cry. "If I had done more.. if I'd said no.."

"Shh.."

Wanda shuffled closer to him, and Vision froze, because the next thing he knew, she was kissing his tears away. And then, quite suddenly, she was kissing him, her hands resting upon his cheeks. When she pulled away, Wanda looked nervous, as though she wasn't sure how he would react. But with that kiss, the dam that had held back his feelings for her burst, and Vision pulled Wanda close, returning her kiss as eagerly as she had given it. Though he could not eat, he swore he could taste her, the sweetness of her lips, the salty remnants of his own tears in her mouth. Wanda soon settled in Vision's lap, her hand curling around the back of his head to pull him closer and deepen their kiss.

Gently, shyly, Vision's hands began to roam, his lips moving to pepper kisses down her neck. A soft moan escaped Wanda's throat, music to his synthetic ears. She rolled her hips against him, and Vision groaned as whatever in him that passed for blood rushed downwards, and his body reacted to her closeness, as any human male's would.

Wanda shifted then, and Vision worried that it had gotten too much, that the spell was broken. Then he realised that Wanda had only moved to take off her nightie, and his breath caught in his throat, because she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Testament to how much she trusted him.. or maybe, part of her hade been hoping for this. Of course, Vision's only thought was that, wow, she was absolutely the most gorgeous creature in the universe.

"You're beautiful" He breathed, and the most adorable flush crept over Wanda's skin in response.

"So are you" She replied, sounding so sincere that Vision almost believed her. "Can I see?"

His mind had been so distracted by having her naked in his lap that it took him a moment to register what she was asking for, but when Vision phased out of his clothes, Wanda smiled softly, and then she was kissing him again, fingers running over the vibranium streaked over his chest. Vision's hands continued his own exploration from earlier, over smooth bare skin, occasionally marked by knots of puckered scar tissue, which he couldn't help viewing differently now. Wanda was not broken, she was strong, stronger than all of the terrible things that had tried to hurt her. He pulled her even closer, trailing kisses over every mark or scar he could reach, on her shoulder, her stomach, just below her breast. In this moment, however long it lasted, she was his, and he would never let anything hurt her again.

Wanda squirmed, at his touch, his kisses. She met his eyes and shifted once more, this time sinking onto him, and his breath hitched, a low moan escaping his throat, a moan of her name.

"Wanda.."

She stilled for a moment, her own breath catching. It had been a long time for her, the very first time for him.

"Are you okay, Vizh?" Wanda whispered, her forehead pressing to his, the Mind Stone glowing between them. "Is this okay?"

"Yes" He whispered back, because he could never be more okay than this.

Wanda started to move slowly at first, gently rocking her hips against his, almost as if she was teaching him how.

Vision knew what to do, had dreamed of her often enough, though she was so much more, so much better than a dream, so the lesson was still appreciated. He bucked to meet her, quickly settling into the rhythm she set, and when he dipped his head to suckle at her breast, wanting to know what it was like, Wanda gasped, holding him there.

They continued that way for a while, the sweet, slow rhythm of their hips, exploring each other with hands and lips and tongues, soft moans and cries as pleasure builds. Eventually though, Vision needed more, and knew, somehow, that Wanda did too. Vision twisted, rolling them so that he was on top of her, and Wanda moved with him, legs locking around his waist.

He moved a little faster, Wanda's cries became louder, and Vision's did too. Stars swam in the corners of his eyes, so very close, but he waited until Wanda's body jerked beneath him. She almost screamed as she came, and this scream Vision did not mind so much, but he had no time to dwell on it before his own hips jerked and shuddered, her name spilling from his lips before he collapsed on top of her, panting.

The next thing Vision felt was Wanda touching his face, her hand almost shaking.

"Wanda?" He shifted to look at her, worried he might have done something wrong. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No.." Wanda smiled softly. "Definitely not. Just.. making sure you weren't a dream again.."

"I am definitely not" Vision chuckled. "Wait.. again?"

"Mmmhm.. I've dreamed of you.. this.. quite a lot, actually."

"So have I" Vision blushed as soon as the words tumbled out. "But.. um.. you.."

"Better than a dream?" Wanda smirked.

"Well.. yes" His blush deepened as he rolled off of her. He still didn't quite understand. She was beautiful, and he was..

"I don't care that you look different" Wanda propped herself up on one elbow, not even needing to read him to know what he was thinking. "I like it, actually. It's part of what makes you unique. Special. It makes you Vision" She kissed him, and Vision felt his heart sing.

"You are special too" He replied, and Wanda blushed.

"I'm glad you think so.. When do you have to go back?"

"Not until tomorrow night."

"Hmm.. plenty of time."

"For what?"

"I'll tell you later" She smirked, kissing his cheek. "For now, rest."

She curled into him like she belonged, and Vision thought that she did.

For the first time in a very long while, the sweet synthezoid and the no longer broken girl slept peacefully.


End file.
